


alternative lifestyle choices

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Art, Bare midriffs, Content that could upset parents of young children, Crack, Death, Gossip, Guns, Hostage Situations, Inappropriate Dancing, Politics, Prescription drugs or over-the-counter medication, Scandal, Vitamins and dietary supplements, killer bees, obscenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired byMarvel's Create Your Own service guidelines.





	alternative lifestyle choices

**Author's Note:**

> It will become immediately apparent, but I don't know anything about either anatomy or bees.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...


End file.
